1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure is related to automatic scanning of video channels.
2. Description of the Related Art
Advances in information technology and digital delivery infrastructure over the last 25 years have resulted in an explosion of digital content available to consumers. Hundreds of new programs and channels are now available for home viewing. New improvements to television delivery systems have proliferated including improvements in Internet protocol television (IPTV) networks, digital satellite television and cable television systems. Electronic program guides (EPGs) are now available to scroll through textual descriptions of the multiplicity of channels offered, however, even the EPGs consume considerable time to scan such a large number of channels. The EPG can be unwieldy when 300 plus channels are scrolled for review.